The present invention relates to a light emitting diode device having a light emitting diode and provided for an electronic equipment, and more particularly to a light emitting diode device having a reflector.
FIG. 26 is a perspective view showing a conventional light emitting diode device, and FIG. 27 is a sectional view of the light emitting diode device.
The light emitting diode device comprises a substrate 101 made of an epoxy resin, a cathode electrode pattern 102 and an anode electrode pattern 103 formed on the upper surface of the substrate 101. These patterns 102 and 103 are connected to underside patterns 102a and 103a through leads 104 provided in through-holes.
A light emitting diode 105 is securely mounted on the cathode electrode pattern 102. The light emitting diode 105 is connected to the anode electrode pattern 103 by a bonding wire 109. A cylindrical reflector 106 is mounted on the substrate 101 surrounding the light emitting diode 105. An inner reflecting wall 107 has an inverted truncated cone shape, so that the light 108 emitted from the light emitting diode 105 in horizontal directions is reflected in vertical directions.
The light emitting diode (LED) 105, reflector 106, and bonding wire 109 are sealed by a sealing member 110 made of a transmissive resin.
The sealing member 110 has a semispherical lens 110b. The semispherical lens 110b is provided for condensing the light 108 into light 108b. 
FIG. 28 is a perspective view showing another reflector, and FIG. 29 is a sectional view of the reflector.
The reflector 116 has a semispherical reflecting wall 117 so as to parallely reflect the light emitted from the LED 105 in vertical direction.
Although the light emitting diode device illuminates a small area, the device can not light a large area. Therefore, the device can not be used as an edge light for irradiating a panel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode device which may irradiate a wide area.
According to the present invention, there is provided a light emitting diode device comprising a reflector member having an approximately semispherical recess, a reflector surface provided on an inner surface of the recess, a light emitting diode provided in the recess, and the light emitting diode being located at a position so that a part of light beams emitted from the light emitting diode recedes from an optical axis, and another part of the light beams approaches to the optical axis.
In an aspect of the present invention, the device comprises a substrate, and the reflector member being mounted on the substrate.
The reflector surface includes a first reflector surface about an X-axis and a second reflector surface about a Y-axis.
In another aspect, the first reflector surface and the second reflector surface are different in curvature.
The first and second reflector surfaces comprise same parabolas, both parabolas are disposed so as to be different in position of focus.
The reflector surface has a rectangular shape in plan view, and the reflector member comprises four reflector surfaces divided by a pair of diagonal lines.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.